


You're Mine

by MercyKill136



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKill136/pseuds/MercyKill136
Summary: Law doesn’t like the way people look at Luffy.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction ever. I've been reading fanfiction since 2012 and just got the courage to make my own. I hope you all enjoy it.

Law doesn’t like the way people look at Luffy. 

Since being with Luffy, Law has decided that Luffy is his and only his. He hates how wherever they go there’s always at least one person who checks Luffy out or flirts with him. Who wouldn’t check him out though, he’s fucking Monkey D. Luffy with a 400 million berry reward. Girls and guys alike are attracted to his warm and sunny personality, god how’d he get stuck with such a sought after boyfriend. 

When Law and the Strawhats reach Dressrosa, Nami hands them a key to a hotel room, they might stay here longer than expected so she went out of her way to book some rooms for them. She explains that everyone should meet up at the hotel around 6pm to talk about the success of their missions or possible problems they encountered. 

It’s Luffy and Law’s job to find and destroy the smile factory, they head out, but of course Luffy is hungry so they decide to grab food first. They walk into the first place they see and sit down, a waiter comes to take their drinks and orders. 

It’s been barely 10 minutes and Law is already groaning. 10 damn minutes and already the guys in the table next to them are already checking Luffy out. Luffy doesn’t notice it being the oblivious and food obsessed glutton he is, but Law sure does. The waitress brings over their food, Luffy begins wolfing down the food he ordered while Law slowly eats. Towards the end of their meal Law overhears something he does not like.

The guys in the table next to them are talking about Luffy.

“He looks so innocent, god I wish I could take that innocence away. You know what I mean guys? Haha”

“Oh I do. His small and lean frame, I can imagine his small body under me. Taking every last inch of my cock. Tears of pleasure filling up his eyes”

“Fuck I wish he had that mouth wrapped around my…”

Law couldn’t make out the last part but he’s pretty sure he knew where it was going.

One of the men from the group stands up and makes his way towards them. He sits next to Luffy, wrapping his arm around his waist asking, “Hey cutie, why don’t you come back to my place? I’ll give you something else eat” 

Luffy makes a face of disgust, going to shove him off before...

Law grabs the man by his collar and drags him across the table. He slams his head into the table, coldly saying, “Keep your fucking hands off what’s mine”

“Or what?”

Law flings him across the room. He slams money down on the table and grabs Luffy by his arm, dragging him towards their hotel. 

Law throws Luffy down on the bed, Luffy eeps in surprise. Law yanks Luffy’s bottoms off rapidly, now prying his shirt off. Luffy’s panting, cheeks flushed.

“Umm Law uhh what are you doing?” 

“Showing you who you belong to”

Luffy's cheeks flush pink, eyes wide with lust. Law take his shirt off, climbing on top of Luffy’s small body. Law presses his lips against Luffy’s, applying pressure and forcing his tongue in his mouth. Law makes out with him harshly, trailing kisses down his neck. Law bites and suckles while making his way down Luffy’s toned body. Leaving dispersed hickeys along Luffy’s neck, chest, and navel. 

Law places his index and middle finger to Luffy’s mouth, silently commanding him to suck. Luffy licks and sucks on Law’s fingers, getting them wet and warm.

Law inserts one finger, slowly opening Luffy up. Then quickly adds a second. Law moves his fingers in and out quickly. Then buries them as deep as they’ll go, massaging in a circular motion. 

Luffy is moaning and panting for air. 

“~Ahhh mmm Law, d-don’t stop”

Law’s cock hardens at the sound of Luffy’s high pitched pleads. Law slips his bottoms off, releasing his long hard throbbing cock from his underwear. Law applies some lube to his cock before lining himself up with Luffy’s entrance. Law slowly pushes in, only stopping when Luffy’s ass meets his thighs. 

Luffy moans, feeling completely full. Luffy begs Law to begin pounding ass, Law is more than happy to oblige. Law begins to ram his cock in and out of Luffy, his thrusts becoming harder and faster as he continues. Luffy is moaning at the top of his lungs and Law loves it, he knows everyone in the hotel and even outside the hotel can hear it. Law revels in the thought that everyone knows who Luffy belongs to. 

Law continues to thrust, slowly reaching his climax. Law keeps one hand on Luffy’s small waist while the other wraps around Luffy’s cock. Law begins to pump Luffy’s cock the same speed he’s fucking him. Luffy's moans intensify, he’s screaming in pleasure and can’t seem to stop.

As Law is pounding and pumping Luffy he commands, “Say my name. Tell me who you belong to.”

“I-i-i belong to you!”

“And who am I?”

“L-Law”

“Now tell me again who you belong to”

Luffy’s nearing his climax when he screams out “I belong to you Law!” Luffy’s cum spurts on his stomach.

The sound of Luffy telling him he belongs to him is enough to tip Law over the edge. Law cums inside Luffy’s ass, Luffy’s ass milking Law’s cock for all its cum. Law pulls out, enjoying the sight of his cum dripping out of Luffy’s tight hole.

Law collapses on the bed next to Luffy. Both are breathing hard and enjoying the after sex feeling. Law turns to Luffy and tells him, “You’re mine. All of you is mine and always will be mine. Now everyone in this damn hotel and even outside the hotel know it”

Luffy simply nods, still recovering from his orgasm. 

Luffy is Law’s and Law will make sure that everywhere they go and everyone they meet will know it. He hates it when people look at, want, or touch what’s his.


End file.
